


Why can't I see?

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, Comfort, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, in which tissaia is basically the mother to all the Aretuza girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: After becoming temporarily blind after the Battle of Sodden, Yennefer is comforted by Tissaia de Vries.“You’re okay, I’m here,” She murmured soothingly, allowing a soft hand to tuck Yennefer’s dark hair away from where it limply fell against her forehead.“Tissaia? Why can’t I see?” Panic erupted in her voice like a flare. Waves of anxiousness as to what the future held for her with her position as a mage washed over her.
Kudos: 27





	Why can't I see?

Purple eyes opened, wide in fright as her battered and bruised body laid stiffly on the wooden bed. Tissaia glanced quickly over at the woman before her, able to sense her fear before it became physically apparent. She abandoned the tome she was flicking through and headed closer towards her former charge.  
“You’re okay, I’m here,” She murmured soothingly, allowing a soft hand to tuck Yennefer’s dark hair away from where it limply fell against her forehead.  
“Tissaia? Why can’t I see?” Panic erupted in her voice like a flare. Waves of anxiousness as to what the future held for her with her position as a mage washed over her.

“Don’t panic, it’s temporary. I promise,” Pure relief soothed her emotions, though she was convinced some of the soothing came from Tissaia’s own magic beginning to flow through her.  
“It’s not often you do that,” Yennefer attempted to form some humour some moments later.  
“It’s not, you’re correct,” She smirked down at her.  
“But why am I blind right now?”  
“That would be because you used too much magic than your body could handle. I imagine the strain simply became too much and it needed to take something to compensate, that something being your sight. I’ve consulted a number of mages, and we’re all in agreeal that as your magic returns to you, as will your sight,”

“What’s it like out there?” Yennefer asked, this time a lot more cautiously, not knowing herself whether she even wanted to know the fates of her fellow mages, and the countless civilians. Tissaia let out a defeated sigh as she sank back down into the chair she’d been presiding in prior to Yennefer’s awakening.  
“Utter carnage, there’s really no other way to phrase it. The fighting has stopped, and reinforcements have arrived from Temeria and a number of other kingdoms. Unfortunately that wasn’t before we lost over a dozen mages and hundreds of civilians. We, that being myself and Sabrina, helped as many as we could, no one else had the magic left to do so. We managed to save Triss and a number of others. Vilgefortz is missing, and I apologise but we couldn’t save the others,”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not any of our faults except for Nilfgaard, they chose to attack and Fringilla allowed them to. If you couldn’t sway her back to this side of the fighting, I don’t think anyone could,” Yennefer informed her, “I mean you’re basically all of our mothers, she would have listened to you had she enough decency left in her,”  
“Me your mothers?” Tissaia asked incredulously.  
“Well you raised us all from teenagers into adults, and some of us even younger than that. Besides, at least you never allowed me to be sold to a random stranger,” Yennefer spoke darkly.  
“Don’t dwell on their stupidity, Yenna. They made that choice, and little do they know just how amazing of a young woman you’ve grown to be,”  
“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft, Rectoress, who else will give those poor girls the standard Aretuza experience,” Yennefer teased gently.  
“I’m only joking, I love you too mother,” The younger mage informed her, eliciting a soft smile from Tissaia.  
“Now go to sleep, you’ll need it if you want your sight back,” Tissaia commanded softly, warmth filling her heart for the first time in the miserable few days she’d experienced in Sodden.


End file.
